Bubble Bath
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: You're reluctant to admit it, but you suppose there are some things the humans have that are at the very least entertaining. Bubble baths are most certainly one of them.


"Do you know what one of the best things the humans have is?" You glance over the top of your computer to look at Terezi, frowning slightly at the grin on her face. It's a grin that has a tendency to strike a little bit of fear in you, because the meaning behind it could range from something perfectly innocent to something terribly dangerous. You've learned not to trust that grin.

You will never understand her fascination with the humans, or really any of your fellow trolls' fascination with them, for that matter. They seem boring to you, but whatever passes the time quickest, you guess. You're not about to tell them how to waste their lives away. Primarily because you don't really care either way, but the likelihood of them listening to you even if you did is pretty slim, so you see no reason why you should bother. You tap your fingers against the desk, waiting for Terezi to continue, although she does nothing to really answer her own question when she does. Not for you, at least, because you have no idea what she's talking about. "Bubble baths."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a bath with bubbles. Jeez, I thought you were smart." You sneer at her, rolling your eyes as you glance down at the code you've been working on for the past hour before looking back up at her. A bath with bubbles doesn't sound very fascinating. How the hell is it one of the best thing humans have? They must be a simpler race than you initially thought.

"Haha, very funny. I take it you learned of this from what's-his-face?"

"_Dave_. His name is Dave."

"Wow, I actually don't give a fuck what his name is." She pokes her tongue out at you, but she's still grinning wide so you're pretty sure she's not mad. You see no reason why she would be, she knows how much you don't care about the humans, but it's still a small relief either way. She can get scary when she's angry. Not quite as scary as, say, Vriska, but scary none-the-less. "Okay, so what's so great about a bath with bubbles? It sounds stupid to me."

"Everything sounds stupid to you." Before you really have a chance to respond she's beside you, pulling you out of your chair and completely ignoring your protests as she drags you to the transportalizer. Wow, do you ever hate it when she does that. Unfortunately, she does it a lot, because she apparently has this idea in her mind that you should do everything she demands the moment she demands it. You don't suppose you help much by actually doing so a large portion of the time, but whatever. You have no idea what she's demanding of you now, though. Isn't she supposed to be telling you what's so great about these stupid baths?

"TZ, where the hell are you taking me?!"

"I'm gonna show you what's so great about bubble baths! Dave sent me some of the bubble stuff, it's great." Oh, wow, great, she's going to _show_ you. You really regret asking about it now. You should have known she'd choose to show you, instead of doing what any normal person would do and just explain it. Oh no, not Terezi, she can't do things the easy way. Why do things the easy way when you can make other people's lives hell? You just hope Karkat doesn't mess with your code while you're gone; you'll kill them both if he does.

All too soon you're navigating through the portion of the meteor she's claimed for herself, and she's pulling you over to a bathtub in a corner. How the hell she got a bathtub here you don't know, but you suspect it has something to do with the stupid human she's been talking to. How it's connected to any water is a mystery to you, though. You guess there might be plumbing here? You'd never actually stopped to consider it. That's probably something you should have thought about. Oh well. Terezi is humming to herself as she turns the water on - yep, there must be plumbing somewhere - filling the tub with it while she pours a very generous amount of _something_ into it. She wasn't kidding when she said it's called a bubble bath. Jeez, that's a lot of bubbles.

"Get undressed!" You blink, looking away from the mesmerising bubbles - you will never, ever tell Terezi you find them mesmerising; she'll never let you live it down - to see she's following her own demand, struggling to pull her shirt over her head. You frown, sigh, and grumble under your breath, but comply, removing your own clothes until you're both down to just your underwear. She grins and indicates for you to get in the tub, shutting off the water as you reluctantly climb in. It does feel nice, you have to admit. At least, the water does. You're not really sure how to feel about the bubbles.

"What's so special about this, exactly?" She looks at you like you're crazy, climbing in and seating herself between your legs; you're glad this bath is so wide, because she apparently doesn't care if she crushes your limbs or not. Once she's finished wiggling around in front of you, and has apparently gotten herself comfortable she scoops up a handful of bubbles and blows on them, sending them everywhere. It is pretty funny, you guess.

"It's _fun_. Wow, you are boring." You huff, and she takes another handful of bubbles, turning so she can rub it into your cheek. Oh, wow, she did not just do that. She's grinning, and you have to admit she's pretty adorable right now, but you really can't let her get away with that. What kind of troll would you be if you did? A boring one, as she put it. Well, she'll just learn how sadly mistaken she was, thinking you were boring. She still facing you, and you hope that means her attention is focused on you as you move your hand as subtly as possible behind her to scoop up your own handful of bubbles. You wait a moment, to see if she's noticed, before you rub it into her hair, grinning when she gasps. She goes still for only a moment, blinking as she tries to process what you just did before she grins again. This grin is more predatory than it is cute, and you have a sneaking suspicion you'll both have a large mess to clean up when this is done. "Oh, you are _so_ going to pay for that."

"Bring it on." For the first time in days you're grinning so wide your face is actually starting to hurt, but you don't care because you feel genuinely happy right now. It's been a while since you've felt this happy, and you figure that cleaning up later isn't that big a price to pay for the moment now. It's most definitely worth it. You make a mental note, while you're struggling to keep Terezi's hands away from your face and _ew_, she just licked your ear, that is so _cheating_, to thank the weird human later. You'll probably forget, but whatever, he won't know any better. Terezi will probably thank him herself, anyway. Maybe not for the same reason, but he'll be getting thanks either way.

* * *

**How the freaking hell does one go about not rushing stories? I can't tell if this is rushed, but it sounded rushed in my head. Just... Ugh, god damn it. Also I still can't end crap. Grr.**

**I hope you enjoyed, none-the-less! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
